Forever My Angel
by Sakumi's Kitten
Summary: Ohjiro is taking Misaki out for the New Years Celebration! How will the night end for the two lovers?  I know, sucky summary. Just read and see if you like it! Dont forget to review!  OhjiroxMisaki   Slight OOC


**Hey everyone! I was watching the New Year's Special at home and was inspired to write this little oneshot-like story :)**

**What you should know:**

**Five years have passed after the end of the Angelic Layer Competition. Misaki is still the Angelic Layer Champion, and Ohjiro is now her boyfriend. She is now 17, while he is now 22. This story takes place on New Year's Day in Japan. I don't really know how they celebrate there, so if this is completely inaccurate, I'm very sorry.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Misaki Suzuhara, 'Misakichi' to some of her friends, stood fidgeting in front of her mirror for the fifth time. She was wearing a beautiful light pink dress that went down only half-way down her thigh. Her hair, usually held back by a headband and two ties on the side, now lay flowing down her shoulders, stopping half-way down her back. She wanted everything to be perfect. Her boyfriend was coming over to pick her up and she wanted everything to go right.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. "Hai!" she called, running down the stairs to retrieve the door. She opened it to reveal a very well dressed Ohjiro standing before her, with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

Ohjiro, seeing this new, and should he say, way more sexier, version of Misaki, was speechless for the first time of his life. Eventually, he gathered himself together, enough to give her the flowers and say, "Here. These are for you." She took the flowers happily, gave them a long sniff, then led them both inside where she went to get a vase.

They walked down the streets of Tokyo which eventually led them to where the Angelic Layer Tournaments were held. They sat down on a bench there, and gazed into the sky, where the fireworks would be shot in celebration of the New Year.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Misaki asked Ohjiro, who nodded back silently. Soon, the area around them was filled with people trying to find a suitable spot to watch the sky from. At it got closer to New Year's Day, people began to start counting down.

_10…_

Ohjiro smiled and got down in front of Misaki on one knee and began to speak. Everything seemed to slow down around the couple.

_What's he doing?_ Misaki thought to herself.

_9.._

_8…_

"Misaki, we've known each other for five years now, and they've been the best years of my life."

_OMG! Is he really…? _

_7…_

_6…_

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_5…_

"Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring.

_4…_

_3…_

After what seemed like an eternity to him, she finally put her arms around him and gave him a kiss before whispering, "Yes," never once leaving his lips.

_2…_

He took the ring from its box and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

_1…_

"_Happy New Years!"_

Cheers erupted all around them and they pulled together even closer as they looked up to see the beautiful fireworks that were shimmering in the sky.

Later that night, Ohjiro had dropped off Misaki at her home before returning back to his.

"Love you," he whispered in her hair as they embraced. "Love you, too," she replied, not willing to let go. Eventually, Ohjiro pulled away, giving her one last kiss, and walked back to his car.

She waved until she couldn't see him anymore, then walked inside her house and closed the door behind her. She went straight to her room and flopped down on her bed. She pulled off his ring and looked at it more closely.

It was a beautiful ring. The diamond wasn't too big, or too small. It sent rays of light towards the wall when it caught the light from her lamp. Along the outside of the band were pairs of angel wings, carefully printed so each one was the same. She looked more closely and found that there were words on the inside. The inscription in the band said _Forever My Angel _in neat cursive writing. She smiled whispered, "Forever," before replacing the ring on her finger and falling asleep.

* * *

**Done! So how did you like it? My first Angelic Layer fic, and it turned out better than I expected! :D**

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what you thought about the story, what could be changed, anything!**

**If you have any pairings from Angelic Layer that you would like me to write about, feel free to PM me or put it in a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
